1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus in which a stage plate is linearly moved in two orthogonal directions and a camera shake correction apparatus using the stage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-304868, a stage apparatus in which a stage plate can be linearly moved in two orthogonal directions in a plane is used as a camera shake correction apparatus.
A known stage apparatus (camera shake correction apparatus) is constructed as follows.
A Y-direction guide member, which is provided on and projects from one side of a stationary support base-plate, is provided with a Y-direction through hole which linearly extends therethrough in a particular direction (which will be referred to hereinafter as a Y-direction). A Y-direction moving member made from an L-shaped rod member is relatively movably fitted at one arm thereof in the Y-direction hole, so that the linear movement of the Y-direction moving member in the Y-direction can be guided. A projection provided on a stage plate (X-direction moving member), to which a correction lens is secured, is provided with an X-direction through hole which linearly extends therethrough in an X-direction orthogonal to the Y-direction. The other arm of the Y-direction moving member is relatively movably fitted in the X-direction hole, so that the linear movement of the stage plate in the X-direction can be guided by the other arm. Moreover, the stage plate is supported at three points on the front and back side surfaces of the stage plate by a positioning member so that the stage plate can be always placed in an imaginary X-Y plane parallel with the X-direction and Y-direction.
When a linear moving force in the X-direction is applied to the stage plate, the stage plate is linearly moved in the X-direction in the imaginary X-Y plane along the other arm of the Y-direction moving member. When a linear moving force in the Y-direction is applied to the stage plate, one arm of the Y-direction moving member is linearly moved in the Y-direction in the imaginary X-Y plane along the Y-direction through-hole elongated in the Y-direction, so that the stage plate is linearly moved together in the Y-direction.
Consequently, the correction lens is moved in the X and Y directions by driving the actuator, based on oscillation information detected by an oscillation detecting sensor provided in the camera body to thereby correct camera shake.
However, in the stage apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-304868, it is necessary to provide a positioning member to support the stage plate at three points on the front and back side surfaces thereof, in addition to the stationary support base-plate, the Y-direction moving member and the stage plate (X-direction moving member), thus resulting in a complicated structure.